


生活就像蜜一样甜/Life sucks

by kitschigeAdjMaster



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AO3 learning English, Do you want some music?, M/M, MingRiChuanQiZhenShenQi, Should I？ - Freeform, Sorry for so messy tags, not really sorry, or just to build a sonwman?, poor lovely SaSa, want to MABU captain cold and SaSa, what the hell is time
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschigeAdjMaster/pseuds/kitschigeAdjMaster
Summary: 还没修改，先放上来，我会努力修改的





	生活就像蜜一样甜/Life sucks

**Author's Note:**

> 还没修改，先放上来，我会努力修改的

什么也感觉不到，漂浮在一片虚空里，模模糊糊，那种感觉不同于神速力，但同样无法理解。  
无法思考，唯独意识到的是一团震动的粒子，相吸，相斥，这种状态不会维持太久，当意识到自我，他们就聚合成为自我，重新迈入时间的河流。  
萨维塔睁开眼睛，他感觉自己被吸入什么，事实上那是一种引力，聚拢他的意识，使存在成为存在。他茫然地走上街道，想要想起更多东西，但这里是如此陌生，而且破败。他走了很久，才想起来自己的名字，巴里？他不应该叫这个名字。  
“闪电侠，好久不见。”  
这不是个友善的声音，却是他熟悉的声音，他回过头，穿着羽绒服的男人手里把玩着一块黑色残片。“哦，这是重度烧伤巴里艾伦。”对面的男人似乎突然被惊到了。  
那不是我，萨维塔想到。  
“你睡醒了吗？”  
萨维塔没有说话，他开始想起一些事，一些他不想想起的，仿佛只要他不开口，他就不会想起它们。回忆出现的过程不按其发生的顺序，所以他先记起面前这个男人死了，才记起他是中城抢劫犯，冷冻队长。  
一种正义感促使他走上前去，告诉他自己一定会抓到他，紧接着他就想起来自己也是一个罪犯，自称萨维塔，杀了好几个巴里艾伦，但最终也没能成为他自己，他被悖论抹消了。  
“我不应该在这里……”一瞬间，他不知所措，他看看自己的手以确认他们没有消失，他跟冷冻队长隔着一条马路，路上没有车，但红绿灯还在变换。  
冷冻队长向他走来，多奇怪，他穿着衬衫外套，冷冻队长穿着羽绒服，没人出汗也没人冻得发抖。“一开始，我也很疑惑，我见到几个巴里艾伦，直到我发现他们都是我记忆中的，各个阶段的闪电侠。”  
“那你不会认识我，我没有出现在你的生命里，你对我唯一的知识就是，闪电侠告诉你他的敌人是我。”萨维塔回过头往前走，冷冻队长小跑几步跟上他，眼镜、冷冻枪、羽绒服，冷冻队长的标配，天知道他们在什么鬼地方。  
“这就是有趣之处，未来的闪电侠，你从未出现在我的记忆力，为什么你会在这里，我认为是我手里的这个……”  
萨维塔走的很快，他心烦意乱，什么也不想考虑，但莱纳德亦步亦趋地跟着他，抱着冷冻枪。冷冻队长对待他的态度是对待闪电侠的态度，他认为闪电侠无害，所以用这种语气跟他说话，罪犯们间不这样说话。  
萨维塔突然转身，莱纳德差点撞在他身上，但他闪开了。他上下扫视了冷冻队长，对自己比斯纳特高上小半头感到满意，冷冻队长手里拿着的是他战衣的残片。  
“你怎么会有这个？”他问。  
“不知道，醒来时就在身边，看起来是某样值钱东西的一部分。”  
萨维塔冷笑一声，他恢复的记忆已足以支撑他成为萨维塔，那不好受，但他需要。  
“这个时候也不忘本？这是我战衣的残片，不过我已经用不着它了。冷冻队长……你死于2016年，所以你认为我们在哪里？”  
“哦……邪恶版闪电侠。”  
“我不是闪电侠！”  
莱纳德歪着头想了一下，决定不告诉他一个事实，那就是他看上去随时都要哭，巴里艾伦这种人天生就不会掩饰，那是他的可爱之处。  
萨维塔，莱纳德还是不习惯用这个名字称呼他，看起来终于找回了自我，虽然他还是不要找回自我比较好，就像他似乎没找回他的神速力。  
“到了。”他叫住萨维塔。  
“什么？”  
“巢穴，进去吃点东西。”  
他们停在一栋普通的房子前，萨维塔看了两眼，转身继续往前走。  
“你没有神速力，对吗？”  
这句话也没能让萨维塔有丝毫迟疑，冷冻队长摇摇头，上楼了。

他等了大约一个下午的时间，萨维塔连战衣的残片也不要，莱纳德不确定他还要等多久，萨维塔看起来不像是要探索这片地区，只是要走，要动，或许还会像闪电侠一样跑起来，他不确定，就像他不确定这个世界。  
他把玩那块残片时萨维塔回来了，门没有锁。  
“这是你的记忆？”他一进屋就问。  
“你看到了什么？”  
“少管所，监狱，还有一些不该处在同一个时代的东西。”萨维塔脱了鞋走进屋，他看上去比巴里随意很多，也戒备很多。  
莱纳德舒服地现在沙发里，交扣手指：“好吧，你看到的每一样东西都存在于我的记忆里，所以问题在你，巴里艾伦，你是一个外来客。”  
萨维塔摇摇头，他在屋里转了几圈，似乎是在甩掉被人称呼巴里艾伦的不快。他看上去不太想跟莱纳德计较，但莱纳德打赌，如果萨维塔有神速力，现在自己已经被按在墙上警告了。  
他不知道是什么让闪电侠变成这样，大面积烧伤不会让巴里变成这样，尽管他一直知道巴里艾伦有黑暗的一面，他一定在经历了某种残忍后崩溃了，但其中没有诡计，这就是为什么他那么破碎却还是学不会隐藏。  
萨维塔发现冷冻队长在以一种考察的眼神注视自己，对此他报以威胁的态度。  
“放松，这里只有我们两个人，我和闪电侠是敌人。请坐。”  
这话听起来怪怪的，但确实缓和了气氛，让萨维塔愿意坐在离莱纳德最远的那张椅子上。  
他看起来真像一只被人类虐待过的猫，我试图喂他，他很饿却害怕接受食物，莱纳德想。  
你不能顺走闪电侠的钱包，因为他要给你付账，但未来闪电侠的经济状况看起来还不如给他付账的巴里艾伦，他有钱包吗？看来金钱从来就不是巴里的人生重点，他总是需要爱人，被爱，受爱牵制。如果萨维塔造的起那种战衣，他为何不能避免自己走到这样的结局？莱纳德想，我没资格这么想他，我自己也走到了这样的结局，何况疼痛让人疯狂，他那时一定很孤独。

萨维塔侧身坐着，他失去了神速力，失去了战衣，最糟糕的是失去了生命。悖论找上人的时候不疼，不像烧伤让人夜不成寐以为自己化成一滩烂肉，不像被最爱的人躲着令人心碎，也不像神速力牢笼造成的西西弗斯式的歇斯底里，也不是自我否定仿佛拿刀自剜心脏，萨维塔自以为深谙各种痛苦，到头来悖论找上他时，他才发现自己还没能摆脱巴里艾伦的天真。  
悖论不冷不热直接抹消你，告诉你你除了巴里艾伦谁都不是，你卑微至极都不如一粒感冒病毒，病毒还有资格分裂，你从来就只有替别人死和没存在过两条路，连物理规律都不承认你。  
他越想终结痛苦，痛苦就越强烈，他怎么就没有这种好运——物理规律来敲他的门，告诉他：嘿，我是痛苦套餐的赠品，你中有我我中有你。  
长久疼痛让人暴躁，冷漠当然会磨灭爱情，人的爱有界限，他的挚爱们亲自向他证明了这个道理，他是被失落打垮的巴里艾伦。

冷冻队长喜欢寒冷，也喜欢火炉，像城市少女开窗户吹空调盖被子的奢侈爱好那样，他喜欢屋里冷冷的，穿着舒服的毛衣坐在火炉旁。  
米克也喜欢火炉，但是不能总让他亲近火炉以防他烧着房子，萨维塔看起来就安全多了，至少他应该怕火。闪电侠口中他很凶残，莱纳德想象不出凶残的闪电侠，萨维塔安静的时候一点也不嚣张，坐在离他最远的椅子上沉思。他总是下意识把自己烧伤的半边脸往回缩，把另外半边好脸对着别人，抿着嘴眼角低垂的样子看起来随时都要哭，但绝不会哭出来也绝不接受安慰，而巴里艾伦就会。  
想要安慰哭泣闪电侠的人能排起队，那其中包括冷冻队长吗？他不知道，他可能会有这样的冲动，但冷冻队长不负责处理闪电侠的情绪，而是会考虑在闪电侠情绪低落的时候抢银行。  
如果拥有一个监测闪电侠情绪的装置，他就可以做中城老大？  
萨维塔在想什么？一般人露出那种忧郁的神情，无外乎回忆过去或展望未来，很多人的生活就周旋于这两种时态。莱纳德不打算去问。  
“一个好消息，我们还没被抛出时间之外。”  
这话吸引了萨维塔的注意，但也只让他动了动眼睛。  
“2016年的冷冻队长登上飞船去做英雄，再次见到的时候连说起话来都像科学家了。”  
未来的闪电侠变刻薄了。  
“很高兴你这么说，也很高兴这里是我的记忆世界。”冷冻队长说话慢慢的，永远咬字清晰。  
“凭什么不是我的？”  
莱纳德没有回答，萨维塔看起来在耍小脾气，他知道自己的记忆有多糟糕，他不会想展现给别人的。  
“我醒来时，准确说是再次形成时，似乎是被唤醒的，有人把战衣残片抛掷进我的世界，而这东西带来了你。现在考虑一下死亡，人类并不真正了解它。”  
人类争论了几千年死后世界，却从来没得到过答案，他们赋予死亡各种意义，如同热爱暴君。  
萨维塔突然站起来，他像是想起了什么，盯着莱纳德：“是你，你告诉闪电侠停止按照我的游戏规则打败我。”  
萨维塔对那死亡的问题不感兴趣，其实冷冻队长也不会讨论那么宏大的问题。所以我们现在是敌人了吗？莱纳德想，真是两头不讨好，闪电侠因为冷冻队长的建议而选择善良？冷冻队长在白版闪电侠打败黑版闪电侠的闹剧中起了关键的心理作用？他只想做个劫匪，但不能否认他登上飞船是因为巴里艾伦这个蛊惑人心的小东西，然后在某一时间闪电侠叫他帮忙偷东西来打败萨维塔。  
这就好像社会动荡时期你站错了队，一方掌权后他们就来清算你。  
萨维塔皱着眉，他的感情有些混乱，对冷冻队长的愧疚属于巴里艾伦，愤怒应该属于萨维塔，可在神速力中见到了斯纳特的也是他，去找斯纳特偷东西的也是他。除非成为神，他无法把自己的历史截成两段，好在从分歧点开始，破碎的事物会形成新基座，帮助他做自己的独裁者。  
他知道闪电侠怎么想，但他不是闪电侠，他只能不断告诉自己，忽略最明显的矛盾。  
“Snart，snart，snart，我一再相信的男人。”萨维塔露出嘲讽的微笑，“我以为再也见不到你了，鉴于现在的情况我们暂时搁置恩怨。”看他的样子，只是想搁置跟他自己的恩怨。  
“看来你学聪明了一点。”  
“比闪电侠？是的。”  
“在我们找到出去的方法之前，享受这个下午吧，因为不知道明天会怎样。”莱纳德站起来走到窗边，萨维塔很显然困于自己的世界，他可以放着他，但还是想要拉他一把。  
莱纳德记得这个傍晚，难得安逸地站在窗边看夕阳，空气中的味道与童年某天的一模一样，让人久违地泛起怀念感。那个时刻很轻松地就刻在他脑子里，他认为自己到死都不会忘，果然那成了他记忆世界的背景。  
“你想过我们有可能出不去了吗？”萨维塔问，他还是对被困在神速力中心有余悸。  
“不知道，但我认为我们以这种形式的存在是有原因的。”  
莱纳德回头看他，萨维塔坏掉的眼睛眨了两下，然后转过身来面对莱纳德和夕阳。  
“你的夕阳确实不错，但我看过古印度的。”  
“古印度的比较好？”  
“同一个太阳。”  
“但是那里有更多珍宝，萨维塔，如果当时叫我帮忙，我们现在都不会在这里，你只需要带我去古印度。”  
“好让你在珍宝铸成后就把他们偷走？”  
“你不必拒绝所有人。”尤其是忘记我，莱纳德想，是闪电侠站错了队，因为他无法想象罪犯的宽容。  
萨维塔瞪了他一眼，有点抱怨的情绪：“你登上了那艘船，莱纳德，你离开了中城。”  
他们两人都想不出这事有什么好抱怨的，但情绪不随逻辑走，本质上是种幻觉。  
“错误的选择总是一个接着一个，时间带领我们在这里面对面，想想它的意义。”  
莱纳德本可以说“你知道事情是怎么发生的，闪电侠。”，但他不打算引愚蠢的战，事情不应被导向无解而情绪化的方向。  
他是想说，他感觉那块战衣的残片是要传递什么信息。萨维塔的思路明显没跟他在一个频率上，这小东西又在想什么？眼神那么游移。  
“莱……”  
莱纳德没听过有人这样富于感情地叫自己的名字，仿佛它是一首诗的题目。萨维塔的面具背后，藏着巴里艾伦在吟诵。  
“你为什么不操我？”萨维塔突然问，有点抱怨，但更多的是哀伤。他想表现的很果决，很萨维塔，但失败了，也对自己这么不萨维塔感到失望。  
冷冻队长差点摔了手中的杯子。  
很快他又解围似的加上一句：“……当然，我是说……当时……”  
他再也没有勇气直视莱纳德，于是偏过头摊开双手做出要解释什么的样子，又不知该解释什么。他不知道冷冻队长该在什么时候操他，也不知道为什么是冷冻队长操他，也不知道为什么自己一定要这样说话，他有的只是一团和着欲望的冲动，含混又隐秘，无法抓住也无法表述。  
看看他的表情，就知道他是多么想把自己跟巴里艾伦分开，又最终放弃，这句话像是被强行嵌入时间线，并且耗尽了他分离自己跟闪电侠的能量。  
莱纳德表情复杂地看着他，他需要消化一下，萨维塔的意思是，如果当时自己没有上时间飞船，而是上闪电侠的床，他就会留在中城，避免死亡？还是别的什么意思？闪电侠找他去偷东西时他应该吻他吗？莱纳德想操闪电侠很久了，从他摘下头套那一刻起，有时候想跟米克一起操他，更多时候是想独自享用，闪电侠占他性幻想的一大部分，可闪电侠太过耀眼，他至今没想出合适的计划，或许根本就没什么狗屁计划，他们不是同路人。  
萨维塔用的是过去时，所以现在操他还来得及吗？  
这句话的信息量需要他们消化很久，在冷场之前，莱纳德想说点什么，于是他说：“Lisa以前喂过一只流浪的大黑猫，发起神经来跟你刚才在屋里乱转一个样。”  
冷冻队长知道自己也脱轨了，他不是想伤害他，这话听起来是有点冒犯，萨维塔一定生气了，但不管说什么，他都会生气。  
莱纳德感到自己的心跳越来越快，无法控制，如果现在不冲上去吻萨维塔，他的心脏就会爆炸。  
萨维塔千万别推开他，问他“你认为我到底是萨维塔还是巴里艾伦”这种送死题，千万别，他不知道，他只知道不管这家伙变成什么样，自己都想操他。  
莱纳德深吸一口气抓住他，萨维塔往后缩了缩，没缩太多，跟冷冻队长接吻时他不主动也不被动，想最大程度表现自己的冷漠，但很快纠缠的唇齿舌就把他的冷漠像唾液一样搅碎。他压抑了太久，现在整个人都头昏脑涨，恍惚间甚至听到了冷冻队长的声音——“制定计划，实施计划，料到计划会出岔子，放弃计划。”  
天呐他不是在偷外星能源，是在吻冷冻队长，他抓住救命稻草般死死抓住莱纳德。  
这是一个近乎残忍的深吻，好像他们在战斗，或是激烈的相互告白。直到莱纳德开始啃他的嘴角，下巴，舔他脸上的疤，他才意识到他们抓得彼此生疼。萨维塔扭过头，拒绝让莱纳德碰他的烧伤，也闭上了瞎掉了那只眼。他甩甩头发，试图让刘海遮住更多疤痕。  
冷冻队长把他压在窗台上，没掀他的刘海也没摸他的疤，急切而谨慎，把手伸进衬衫的摸他的身体。萨维塔解开衬衫扣子，手叠在莱纳德手上，带着他一路向下抚摸过于平整的小腹。他几乎是泪眼汪汪看着莱纳德，喘息着，莱纳德一把手伸进他的内裤，他就叫了出来。  
他用右手解开腰带，左手依然叠在莱的手背上。莱纳德把他抱在怀里，让他能把头靠在自己肩上，他们通过叠置的手交流欲望，萨维塔想要他摸他，揉捏他隐私的部位，又把脸埋进他颈窝，右手死死地抠他的左臂。  
他身体的反应随着莱纳德的动作越来越强烈，无法再忍耐地叫了出来。  
“莱——我，我受不了……我要射了……”  
莱纳德抓住他的阴茎，逗弄前端，在他耳边吹气，舔他的耳朵：“你经常想着我自慰。”  
“我想着你自慰……总是……一直都是。”萨维塔的手还叠在他手上，求饶似的重复，却不让莱停下动作，他颤抖着，贴莱贴的更紧。  
莱纳德要花点力气才能保证自己不射在裤子里，那样太丢人了。  
萨维塔射过后软软地靠在莱纳德怀里，他吐出长长的呻吟的尾音，鼻息颤抖，莱纳德光是用颈侧都感觉到他的脸烧起来了。  
萨维塔休息了一会，抬起头，莱纳德觉得他整个人都松弛下来，他的半张好脸连带脖子红的像煮熟的虾，他推开莱纳德，安静地跪下身来。  
他解开冷冻队长的裤子，褪下内裤，凝视着眼前已经挺硬的阴茎，然后舔它，把它含在嘴里吮吸。  
冷冻队长保证，闪电侠这样做绝不是突发奇想，这一切都在他的性幻想中。  
“啊……”莱纳德深呼吸，他抚摸萨维塔的脸，而萨维塔在卖力干活。  
别让他知道闪电侠给别的男人口交过，女人也不行，他一定会嫉妒到死，他只接受闪电侠拿着玩具练习。  
“巴里，你是不是想我自慰的时候拿玩具练习过？”他抓住萨维塔的头发，他不应该问的这么鲁莽，但他就是想知道。  
萨维塔又动了几下，然后吐出来，抬起头看他：“对，我买玩具的时候都想象冷冻队长的尺寸，感谢老天你没让我失望，不然我的人生还剩下什么？”  
“你这……啊……小骚货……天呐！”  
“这次你可以射在我嘴里，射在我脸上，或者随便哪里。”  
萨维塔的又去吮舔他的睾丸。  
萨维塔会毁灭冷冻队长，那就让他毁灭吧，他心甘情愿。

他们分别去洗澡。  
冷冻队长一丝不挂坐在沙发上，只放了一本书在腿间，这个世界除了他们没有其他人，在某种意义上是伊甸园。  
萨维塔裹着浴衣出来了，头发还在滴水。  
“你不需要洗头，这里没人要去工作。”  
“我喜欢你那个洗发水的味道。”萨维塔说，“你没在洗澡的时候自己搞吧？”  
莱纳德歪过头看着他：“遵守约定，是让法外之徒活的长久的基本策略。”  
萨维塔走过来坐在他旁边，好笑地看看他腿间的书，莱还是很爱跷二郎腿，他的坐姿不像劫匪，倒像个女王。  
冷冻队长用他那双深邃的眼睛凝视萨维塔，他长得很好看，萨维塔觉得自己已经不再好看了，他曾经是个挺受欢迎的小伙子，现在他羞愧于自己的疤，羞愧于自己被漂亮的斯纳特凝视。冷冻队长的沙发很舒适，浴衣比他的身材大一号，他缩了缩自己，抱起手臂。  
莱纳德凑过来：“你很好闻。”  
“那是你的洗发水和浴液的味道。”  
“我是说你。”  
这是个调情，但不大令人愉快。他有什么味道？萨维塔忘不了自己烧起来时的焦糊味，噩梦一样，闪电侠烧起来时还挺香的……他希望自己能残忍到这么说，那能吓冷冻队长一跳。可他皱起眉头，不想讨论关于味道的话题，太疼了。  
差点被烧熟的是他，在床上彻夜痛吟的是他，半个身体都在渗出组织液，脱水，感染，脏器衰竭，而被他救过的人都干了什么？闪电侠的自愈能力不是万能灵药，他倒希望自己死了而不是扛过疼痛，还留下这么一大片疤，那些东西就像凝固在他身上一样，一种刻印。  
“我猜你在回想些不愉快的事。”莱打断他。  
“没什么，我不该走神。”  
“没人指责你。”  
莱纳德打量着他，等他理解这句话的意思，稍微松懈下来后凑上去吻他，这次他们都没那么急切。莱纳德把手伸进他的浴衣里，萨维塔抓住他的手：“莱，别碰那些疤。”  
莱做了个投降的姿势，展开身体：“你先请。”  
“我只是说……那种触感不好，我不喜欢。”  
冷冻队长收获了一个主动的萨维塔。萨维塔沿着他的唇角一路向下吻，把他压在沙发上，近乎迷恋地舔他的肌肉线条，把书扔到一边。  
“你想去床上吗？我的床非常舒服。”莱抬起头问，他真希望自己早点知道闪电侠的心思，他们浪费了多少好时光。  
萨维塔舔他的阴茎，让冷冻队长舒服地闭了嘴。  
“无所谓，而且我们不需要套了对吧？”  
“乱搞从来就不是我的风格。”莱纳德说，拍拍萨维塔的手臂，“让我去拿润滑，不想你受伤。”  
萨维塔爬起来：“没人会在这种状态下考虑传染病的，莱，我只是在说习惯。而且你不想我给你口交？疼无所谓，别打断它。”  
莱纳德还是示意他起身，萨维塔不满地裹了裹浴衣领子陷在沙发里。  
“制定计划，实施计划，料到计划会出岔子，抛弃计划，你现在进行到哪一步？”他嘲讽道。  
“看来你学的很到位，但操你不是犯罪，不需要计划。别无所谓，冷冻队长的房间里充满了对闪电侠性幻想的味道，你不会后悔的。”  
莱纳德把他拉起来，半强迫地带进自己的房间，把他压在床上。  
“哦……这床确实不错。”萨维塔似乎需要习惯一下这种舒适感。莱扯开他的浴衣，帮他脱掉一只袖子，露出完好部分的身体，他很瘦，但不缺乏肌肉，柔韧而健康。  
“你想穿着半边衣服做？”莱去舔他的肋下。冷冻队长很轻易就能让他有反应。  
萨维塔侧过身躺，压住另外半边浴衣，不想让莱动它。莱亲吻他的下体时他张开双腿，顺从莱的动作把一条腿弯折到胸前。他浑身燥热，莱纳德却还在慢条斯理地把润滑液抹在他屁股上，给他扩张。他等这一刻等了多久？幻想着契机出现，等到他都不再是他自己了。  
莱进入他时很慎重，不想弄疼他，萨维塔却希望莱快点，粗暴点，别管自己是个什么雏，他很会对付疼痛。  
他搂着莱纳德的头，贴上去吻他，莱的头发总是剪的很短，但摸上去不扎手。  
“快点，莱，别让我等。”他扭动身体，“不用体贴我。”  
他知不知道自己在床上多诱人？莱把他压在身下，几乎不能自制。难受的呻吟从萨维塔唇齿间漏出来，他抓着莱的背，让他赶紧，再深入点。  
莱纳德抚摸他的阴茎让它别软下去，等萨维塔的身体适应。他的体温比一般人性兴奋时高，抱起来温热的像猫或狗什么的。  
“你发烧了？”  
“我没发烧……烧伤后是会这样。”  
莱挺动腰部，萨维塔的额头和鼻子上渗出了些汗水，眼睛湿漉漉地望着莱。和莱纳德上床这件事给了他莫大的满足感，让他近乎煽情地叫莱的名字，在莱找到某个点时，他尖叫着彻底走了音，眼眶里挤满了生理性泪水。  
萨维塔的半个身体挂在莱身上，酥麻感从股间蔓延到背和腿上，他的腰不再紧绷，随着莱的动作扭动，显出一种任他摆布的姿态。莱把他的身体打得更开，抓起他的左腿扛在肩上，这个突如其来的动作不是那么舒服，萨维塔因为丧失平衡而惊呼，伸出双手抱住莱。  
“干……！莱尼，你这个……愚蠢的……”  
莱纳德抓住萨维塔的阴茎：“什么？”  
“抢劫犯！啊——！”  
莱纳德不停刺激他体内某个点，萨维塔仰着头，闭上眼睛也没能阻止眼泪掉出来，莱抚摸他身体的任何部分都能让他颤抖，发出呻吟。  
“操。”莱纳德从萨维塔体内退出来，让他翻过身，扯掉他的浴衣扔到床下。  
“莱纳德！”萨维塔不满地叫起来，赤身裸体让他心头一颤，他想缩进被褥里，而莱纳德压住他，重新进入他，咬他的耳垂，舔他的后颈。  
萨维塔全身都汗津津的，除了疤痕部分，疤痕凝固在那里，像他身上的浮雕。莱没有动它们，没有去亲吻或舔咬，他能感觉到萨维塔光是被自己打量都不自在。  
“斯纳特，我恨你！”  
“我很荣幸。”  
疤痕受到压迫时有种奇怪的感觉，钝钝的，好像是他的皮肤又好像不是，他该死的喜欢被莱纳德按在床上操，被扒掉衣服露出疤痕，又羞耻又让他爽到头皮发麻，他没办法恨冷冻队长。他把一只眼埋在被子里，不想让莱纳德看见自己不停流泪，另一只眼不会流泪，只有眼睑不断颤动，他什么也看不见。

莱趴下来亲吻他的头发，越过他去够床头上的音箱遥控器：“来点趣味，看看留在唱机里的是什么碟。”他说。  
萨维塔以闷哼作答，他的不适感缓和了些，感到他们身体的频率正在契合。  
“还好？”莱继续挺动腰部，让萨维塔舒服地呻吟出声。  
“很好……莱……我感觉内脏好热。”  
“奇怪又性感的描述，你不舒服？”  
“这是个夸奖。”萨维塔扭过头注视他，鼓励他继续。  
“好男孩。”莱奖励似的拍打他的屁股，他猜他喜欢这一卦，萨维塔抓着被子，敏感地收紧尾骨，他猜对了。  
管弦乐队的声音自音响中飘出，萨维塔没试过在性事时听音乐，如果知道冷冻队长喜欢，他一定会尝试放着音乐自慰。  
“音乐会带来情景感，让它刺激你的皮肤。”  
“嗯……冷冻队长的服务很周到。”  
“尤其是在这种……感性的时刻，你不想它那么快结束吧。”  
莱放缓动作的同时进入的更深，萨维塔扭动身体配合他的节奏。莱抚摸他的嘴唇，他乖顺地伸出舌头舔舐莱的手指，故意在含吮它们时发出声音。当莱刺激他的敏感点，他的小牲口就轻轻咬他。  
“废话真多，莱。”萨维塔含糊不清地说，他没有把莱的手指吐出来，而是用舌头挑逗它们，勾引莱干正事。  
他有些抗拒莱将此时称为感性的时刻，暴露肉体已是极限，他希望把感情藏起来，埋到他自己都不知道的地方，等它们有一天自动消失，那他就会成为真正冷硬且有掌控感的人。他可以在床上做冷冻队长的骚货，但别暴露的这么彻底，别让人觉得他感性，那让他感觉无处可逃。  
他想成为神，可谁不想呢？  
莱从他口中抽出手指，把唾液抹在他脸上，如果萨维塔希望某种程度的虐待，莱很愿意开发自己在这方面的潜力，他愿意以任何安全的方式宣告自己对萨维塔的占有权。萨维塔只是一直无意识地虐待他自己，这不怪他，他失去了让自己舒适的信心，但他值得更好的。  
“专心和想象力是听音乐和做爱的共通法门，音乐不会评判你，快感也不会，别盲目抗拒。”  
“你说话听起来就像什么瑜伽教程的引导语。”萨维塔讥讽道。  
莱纳德打他的屁股示意他听话，这招似乎十分奏效，萨维塔闭上眼睛，小提琴的震动正抚摸他的鼓膜，就像莱用指甲沿着他的脊椎划过背脊，越靠近尾骨他震颤的越厉害。  
莱抚摸他，吻他，他因为被关注而全身上下都极敏感，感觉自己像一把被拉开了的演奏用小提琴，十分珍贵，无需担心被随意丢弃……莱会把他完成的很好，并且保管他，没人评价他，指责他，这让他感到安全。  
音乐确实提供了情景感，空气中弥散着旋律、喘息与荷尔蒙，小提琴开始低吟时萨维塔感到自己的感官打开了，莱也是，他们通过另一种媒介交流，那种温柔的吟唱会勾起许多回忆，他们无需语言，无需羞愧于自己的感情，也无需羞愧于自己不愿面对，那是另一个空间。  
作品与传达都由敏感忧郁的精神做基底，追忆往日，歌颂生活的快乐，叹谓生命的希望与哀愁，它们触动人心，让人脱离当下爱恨——他们被那些东西困住太久了。  
莱加快了速度，乐队也缓步进入高潮，莱捏着他的腰，一点也不留力。萨维塔觉得这些音乐在操他的心，该死的冷冻队长在操他的心。他怎么能把他的心也翻出来，让他惊慌失措却欲罢不能，让他无法否认这是个感人的时刻。在他以为所有快乐之门都向他紧闭后，他怎么能提醒他，在时间里还有什么更高的启示——冷冻队长是个愚蠢自私的混蛋。  
高潮到来时他尖叫着莱的名字，分辨不出那是自己的声音还是震颤的高音，只是感到要融化在里面，声音或快感，仿佛经历了一场精神冒险，现在正全力冲向终点。莱撸动他的阴茎，像猫科动物一样咬他的后颈，他射出来时莱还在用力操他，让他无比满足地崩塌下去，紧接着莱也到达高潮，射在他腿间。  
莱抱着他喘息，音乐延长了性爱余韵，他们汗津津地贴在一起，把呼吸喷在彼此脸上，谁也不出声。  
萨维塔面部下的床单湿了一小片，莱好笑地用手去摸，萨维塔把脸埋进枕头里。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
萨维塔本来想说非常棒，如果刚才莱没让他哭的话，他会说太好了，你把我变成你的婊子了。但现在他只是说：“还不错……别把腿搭在我腰上。”  
“你刚才看起来爽翻了。”  
“下次让我操你，你就知道了。”  
莱不出声了，他失望了？萨维塔露出左眼看他，正好对上莱的视线，他再次因为无处躲藏而动摇，莱却在此时捏住他的下巴，逼他看着自己，也看进他的眼睛。  
“明白了。”莱说，他露出满意的神情，“作案成功。”  
“嘿！”萨维塔的声音里有不快，但并不坚定。他翻身背对着莱，贴着他好让他搂住自己。  
萨维塔第一次感觉孤独有了个消解的途径，虽然只是一个可能。如果他再次站在神速力前，他还会选择成为神吗？如果人的爱欲再次接纳他……他不想动摇，但他不确定。生存是种动态平衡，无法割舍的蜜和无法承受的痛，缺一不可，而在其间没人能活的清白，闪电侠也不行，不如说生存本身就是一种婊子的行为，是骚货的战争。这样偏激，全是因为他们伤了他的心，他想。  
莱在他背后是一副什么表情，他闭上眼睛了吗？萨维塔不断感到莱的鼻息打在他后颈上，他们是否已经走到终点？是否还有选择的机会？如果以此种形态和方式碰面果真有意义，他或许会感激时间对他们的仁慈。  
第二乐章在逡巡中前进。  
窗外天色暗了下来，云层遮蔽了太阳，其中透出金子的光芒，细碎而耀眼，撒在他们身上，同时乐队的和声铺在他们身上。  
是冷冻队长的夕阳比较好，萨维塔想。

**Author's Note:**

> 我脑中冷队放的CD是柴可夫斯基d小调小提琴协奏曲，David Oistrakh版本，欢迎您脑其他的


End file.
